Mates, Trip's POV
by Oldguy73
Summary: Trip reflects on his feelings for T'Pol. Sequel to my story "Mates, T-Pol's POV"


**Rating:** PG-13

**Note:** This is a sequel to "My Mate: T'Pol's POV."

**Thanks**: to my beta, **justTrip'n.**

**XXX**

Trip watched T'Pol as she walked in to the bathroom. He loved to see her walk. Her muscle tone, the sleekness of her skin, the entire woman fascinated him. From the top of her head to the soles of her feet, she was beautiful.

Trip often wondered what sculptors from the Golden Age of Greece or painters from the Flemish School would do with her. He knew that they would weep with joy at her beauty but also with frustration because they could not capture it. He finally decided that only David or Delacroix could try. They both painted beautiful, voluptuous, sensual women. He had seen their paintings in a museum he visited once.

Trip looked at his hands. They were reliable and sure when needed for delicate work. But he wished they were able to paint or sculpt. If only his mind could write the kind of poetry that would capture her essence. He had beautiful thoughts but could never write them down. They always came out stilted and wrong. Not at all like what they were in his mind. He couldn't even speak those lovely thoughts. He became tongue-tied trying. He wondered how many great poems had never been written because of lack of talent.

T'Pol stood in the bathroom before going into the shower. She was like a great unwritten symphony. Her beauty of face and body should be seen nude, not clothed. Every inch of her needed to be seen to be appreciated fully: in the flesh, in marble, or on canvas.

T'Pol had entered the shower and soon Trip heard the water running. He mused about his lover. He wished she would smile for him sometime. It would be like the Sun coming out. He longed to hear her laughter. It would lift his spirits. Trip settled back in to the bunk and thought of T'Pol and wondered how he had won such a unique woman. She was intelligent, brave, and beautiful beyond belief, or at least Trip thought so.

T'Pol came out of the shower, took a towel and dried herself. Trip watched appreciatively. Trip knew he could never see her do that often enough.

Trip got off the bunk and walked towards the bathroom as T'Pol was leaving. As he passed her, he gently squeezed one buttock.

"Why did you squeeze my buttock?" asked T'Pol.

"Because you have the most perfect example of a woman's behind in the universe. I was paying homage to it," Trip grinned

"Why are Human males so fascinated by the female bottom?" T'Pol asked.

"I'll tell you when I come back out," Trip answered.

Trip was naked, so all he had to do was turn on water and set it to the right temperature and step in to the shower. He had been showering all of his life, so the ritual of washing was habit. He always started at the same place and ended at the same place. He could do it automatically, without thought.

"Why do men like women's butts?"Trip asked himself. "Don't know; they just do. There are the Japanese who like the nape of the neck, Mid-Eastern guys who like them hefty. Some men are 'breast men', others 'leg men,' and many are my kind: an 'Ass man.' Beats the Hell outta me. One of the great mysteries of the universe."

Trip finished his shower, toweled off, and walked out of the bathroom. T'Pol was back in the bunk with the covers pulled back invitingly. It was their Sunday off. The one day a month that they did not report for duty. Trip grinned. _Lots of play time today_ he thought as he got in to the bunk with T'Pol.

"Your answer," said T'Pol.

"I don't know." said Trip.

"You squeezed my buttock. You have even kissed each buttock a few times," said T'Pol.

Trip's eyes were laughing. "Don't ever say 'Kiss my ass' because I will take you up on it."

"That is all I am to you then, a behind?" asked T'Pol.

"No, you are all of the beauty of the universe wrapped into one package, which happens to be a lovely Vulcan woman," said Trip.

"That is not a sensible answer," said T'Pol.

"I can't explain it anymore than I can explain love. There are no words that can say what I feel: that I have handed you my Life and Love to keep safe and protect. I hope that I get yours in return," said Trip.

"You do," said T'Pol softly.

T'Pol snuggled up to Trip, and he pulled her as close as he could. They lay in an aura of contentment.

XXX

Finis


End file.
